Hal Horn
'''Valin Horn fue un superviviente corelliano de la Gran Purga Jedi que llegó a oficial de Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia. Nació como Valin Halcyon, hijo secreto del Maestro Jedi Nejaa Halcyon, fue aprendiz de su padre hasta que muriese poco después de las Guerras Clon. Con el inicio de la Purga Jedi, el mejor amigo de su padre y antiguo compañero de Seguridad Corelliana, Rostek Horn, se casó con Scerra Halcyon, y adoptaron al joven Valin, cambiando su nombre por Valin Horn, aunque casi siempre fue llamado por el apodo Hal Horn, en sutil referencia a Halcyon. Rostek ocultó todo el pasado Jedi de la familia y Valin acabó casándose con Nyche Horn y teniendo un hijo, Corran. Al igual que su padre, Horn llegó a oficial del CorSec siendo un número uno. Enseguida ascendió a Inspector y su tenacidad y talento en la investigación se hicieron legendarios. Desarrolló una larga rivalidad con el contrabandista Booster Terrik, a quien al final capturó, y con Moranda Savich, cuya persecución le llevó a una delicada situación en Darkknell. En 2 DBY, su hijo Corran se unió con él en el CorSec, pero perdió a su mujer en un accidente de aerodeslizador. Un año más tarde, Horn y su hijo capturaron con éxito a Zekka Thyne, líder del Sol Negro en Corellia. En 3 DBY, Horn fue asesinado por el cazarrecompensas Bossk. Corran estaba seguro de que fue Bossk quien le asesinó deliberadamente, pero nunca pudo identificar a quien dio la orden. Un mensaje que Horn grabó para su hijo permitió a Corran entrenarse como Jedi, convirtiéndose en un Maestro en la Nueva Orden Jedi. Biografía Pasado Jedi Valin Halcyon fue el hijo de Scerra y del Maestro Jedi Nejaa Halcyon. Su padre Halcyon le entrenó como su padawan desde su juventud, enseñándole en los caminos de los Jedi pero manteniendo su relación familiar en secreto.I, JediJedi Trial Solo tenía diez años cuando Nejaa se fue para luchar en las Guerras Clon en 22 ABY. Cuando su padre murió poco después de las Guerras Clon, Rostek Horn, compañero de mucho tiempo de Nejaa Halcyon en la Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia, adoptó a Valin Halcyon y se casó con su madre, eliminando todo rastro de sus vínculos con los Jedi en el inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi. El apellido de Valin se cambió a Valin Horn, aunque siempre fue llamado “Hal Horn” durante la mayor parte de su vida, en referencia a su anterior apellido familiar. Horn tuvo relaciones con una mujer llamada Nyche, y se casó con ella. En 18 ABY, tuvieron un hijo, Corran.The New Essential Guide to Characters Formó su familia al otro lado de la calle en frente de la de Rostek, en Ciudad Coronet. Poco después Horn se licenció en la Academia de las Fuerzas de Seguridad de Corellia, en donde destacó y consiguió muchas plusmarcas de entrenamiento, algunas batiendo a las de Rostek. Para él trabajar en el CorSec era una manera de honrar tanto a su padre como a su padre adoptivo, continuando su labor en la protección de inocentes. Muy pronto, Horn tuvo como compañero a Gil Bastra, y rápidamente alcanzó la posición de Inspector.The Paradise Snare Si bien tuvo la precaución de mostrar su destreza en la Fuerza, conservó el Crédito Jedi, un medallón que simboliza el ascenso de Halcyon al rango de Maestro Jedi, como amuleto de buena suerte. Horn también continuó utilizando las técnicas Jedi. Su hijo le observaba algunas veces haciendo ejercicios de meditación e intentó imitarle. Horn enseñó a Corran los ejercicios, lo cual no implicó revelarle su manejo de la Fuerza, pero le dijo que sería su juego secreto y que no debían compartirlo con nadie más. Carrera en el CorSec thumb|left|200px|Horn habla con Soontir Fel durante la investigación de Ilir Post. En 10 ABY, Horn fue destinado a investigar las actividades del criminal corelliano Jenos Idanian. Estaba pisándole los talones, congelando su cuenta corriente, cuando Idanian desapareció en Coruscant y no se le volvió a ver. Horn nunca se enteró de que Idanian era realmente Han Solo. El mismo año, recibió un informe de un intento de violación de un joven piloto transportista llamado Soontir Fel. Un grupo de jóvenes, incluyendo Ilir Post, habían intentado violar a una chica llamada Pamr en una asociación agrónoma dirigida por Asociados Grain y Roughage. Fel había reducido a los tres asaltantes, pero como eran hijos de figuras dirigentes, la AGR tenía a la policía local atada de pies y manos y abandonaron el caso. Fel acudió a Horn y a Seguridad de Corellia, aceptando la declaración de Fel y preparó la investigación de Post y los demás. Sin embargo, a su vuelta a la asociación agrónoma, a Fel se le asignó para ir a la Academia de Carida y se le dijo que si aceptaba se harían cargo de su familia. Si no lo aceptaba, la compañía se lo pondría muy difícil a la familia de Fel, ya que todos trabajaban para la corporación. Sin otra elección, Fel aceptó la destinación y fue a Carida. Sin Fel para testificar, el caso de Horn se fue a pique. Se hizo cargo de la situación de Fel, pero no obstante, se encontró con él antes de su partida y le animó a que aprovechase cualquier oportunidad sin poner en riesgo a su familia. Horn siguió vigilando de cerca a Post convencido de que volvería a errar y lo podría detener.X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel Al final, Post metió la pata una vez más y fue enviado al mundo prisión de Kessel.X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties En 5 ABY, Horn fue asignado al caso de los piratas que destruyeron Gus Treta incendiando la estación propiedad de los padres de Wedge Antilles. Aunque se consagró a la investigación, no pudo encontrar a los piratas. Aún así, mantuvo un ojo sobre el joven Antilles que había quedado huérfano por el accidente. Cuando Antilles comenzó a hacer contrabando de armas para la Alianza Rebelde, Horn le tomó por una causa perdida. Horn persiguió al infame contrabandista Booster Terrik durante mucho tiempo, esquivándole varias veces. Consiguió apresarle una vez, pero más tarde se escapó para ser perseguido otra vez por Horn. Ambos se convirtieron en grandes rivales. Por fin en el año 2 ABY, logró capturarle con cargos de contrabando y lo envió a Kessel durante cinco años. Horn animó a su hijo a seguir su intuición e instinto. Tuvo una relación muy buena con él, sirviéndole igual de bien como padre que como amigo, y ambos formaron un excelente equipo. Corran se sentía cómodo contándole y discutiendo sus problemas y siempre tuvo a su padre como una referencia de guía moral.X-wing: The Bacta War Por otro lado, Horn se sintió extremadamente orgulloso de su hijo y confiaba en su capacidad para tomar buenas decisiones. Alrededor de 2 ABY, grabó un mensaje holográfico para Corran hablándole de su tradición Jedi, en previsión de que muriese antes de que para Corran fuese seguro saber de ello. Le dijo a su hijo lo orgulloso que se sentía de él, y que esperaba que continuase con la tradición Jedi de la familia. Horn tenía la anhelo de que al final pudiese entrenar a su hijo como Jedi. A la caza de Moranda Savich En el año 0 ABY, Horn estaba persiguiendo a la carterista, estafadora y ladrona Moranda Savich. La había perseguido durante unos años, siguiéndole la pista desde Corellia a Kreeling, Dorsis y Mantarran antes de terminar en el distante mundo del Borde Exterior Darkknell. Ya que técnicamente no tenía jurisdicción allí y estaba obligado a contar con la cooperación de las autoridades locales, tuvo que entregar su desintegrador cuando aterrizó en la ciudad Xakrea. Sin embargo, la Agencia de Defensa de Darkknell estaba más preocupada con el reciente aviso de que un importante Rebelde se encontraba en Darkknell y que debía ser detenido y no le ofrecieron ninguna ayuda real. Horn viajó hasta Emporio de Tesoros Olvidados de Arky, dirigida por Seb Arkos, un conocido falsificador de documentos, quien ya fue una vez encarcelado por Horn. Le preguntó por Savich, y después de presionarle, el convicto le reveló que Savich había buscado su ayuda para salir de Darkknell y que volvería pronto a la tienda.Interlude at Darkknell Horn le estaría esperando fuera, pero llegó una mujer afirmando ser Katya Glasc, una agente de Seguridad Especial de Darkknell —en realidad era Ysanne Isard de Inteligencia Imperial. Ella le dijo que tenía una pista en el caso de Savich y se lo llevó fuera para hablar. Al irse, vio a Savich en la calle y se encaminó para arrestarla, pero fue detenido por el guardaespaldas de Isard, Trabler, quien se dispuso a disparar a la ladrona. Consciente de que pretendía matarla, Horn usó la ilusión de la Fuerza para desviar la puntería del hombre y Savich solo resultó herida en el hombro. Isard pidió a Horn dejase a Savich, diciéndole que era más necesitado en una crucial misión para capturar a un Rebelde que recientemente había bombardeado un edificio en el que el Senador corelliano Garm Bel Iblis estaba apunto de dar un discurso. Si bien Horn se sentía intranquilo con Isard y Trabler, estaba ansioso por capturar al hombre que había matado a Bel Iblis y a cientos de inocentes, y accedió a cooperar. Pasaron gran parte del día comprobando lo que Isard describía como puntos de contacto rebelde, y en seguida Horn se dio cuenta de que la pareja no eran lo que decían ser; provenían del Núcleo. Confirmando sus sospechas, se hizo cargo de la interrogación en la siguiente parada, el tapcafé Vacío Continuo. Durante el transcurso, se dio cuenta de que la pareja eran Imperiales, y que estaban buscando algo que había sido robado por Savich de un hombre que había sido visto en aquel tapcafé. Sin embargo, Horn enseño al encargado un holograma de su mujer, no de Savich; cuando el encargado afirmó no reconocer el holo, Isard creyendo que Horn había mostrado la imagen de Savich, carecía de cualquier indicio. Todos volvieron a la base de Isard, en donde Horn sintió un aviso de la Fuerza en una fracción de segundo antes de ser atacado por Trabler. Consiguió reducir al imperial, quitándole su desintegrador y disparando a Isard. Horn mató a Trabler cuando volvió en sí de nuevo contra él, y en un enfrentamiento con Isard, Horn destruyó el holo de Savich y le dijo que ahora, él era su único medio para capturar a la persona que quería. Le propuso que si le ayudaba a capturar a Savich, le dejaría ir olvidando el asunto. Mostrando su verdadera identidad, Isard aceptó, pero le obligó a llevar un collar de estrangulamiento, el cual podría activar para cortarle el riego sanguíneo a voluntad o si ella perecía. A sabiendas, por su larga experiencia tras Savich, que estaría buscando el licor gralish y que el Vacío Continuo era el único local en Xakrea en donde se vendía, Horn llevó a Isard de vuelta allí. Al llegar, averiguaron que Savich había estado allí con un cómplice, pero que se fueron de nuevo persuadiendo al encargado de que tenía una emergencia familiar y consiguieron que se fuese. Isard estaba segura de que Savich le había hecho salir del planeta por alguna razón, y decidió investigar su pasado con Horn. Ambos viajaron hasta las instalaciones secretas de inteligencia para acceder a los registros, allí Horn recibió una llamada de comunicador de Savich, quien le citó para reunirse y devolver la tarjeta de datos que había robado a cambio de dinero. Yendo hacía el tapcafé más cercano de las dependencias de Inteligencia, Horn recibió otra llamada, y se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido sordo proveniente del com. Se dio cuenta de que Savich estaba cerca y vio a una mujer disfrazada que tenía muchas probabilidades de ser ella. Sin embargo, en medio de las instrucciones de Savich, se presentó como una vieja amiga de Horn, abrazándole. Horn se dio cuenta en seguida de que era Savich por el olor a licor gralish de su aliento. Ella utilizó el abrazo para forzar el bloqueo del collar de estrangulamiento y para chocarse con Isard mientras volvía atrás. Justo después, llegó el coronel Nyroska de la Agencia de Defensa de Darkknell, y la misteriosa mujer que en realidad era Savich, hizo que detuviese a Isard como agente Rebelde; Savich había sustraído la tarjeta de identificación de Isard cuando se golpeó con ella y ahora afirmaba ser Isard. Cuando se le pidió a Horn que ayudase a aclarar todo el asunto, él confesó que la única identificación que Isard llegó a enseñarle fue una credencial falsa por la que se hizo pasar como Katya Glasc. Los tres fueron llevados a la comisaría local para aclarar el asunto, pero Savich escapó de su celda antes de que la identificación de Isard se confirmase. No obstante, Horn consiguió librarse de cualquier consecuencia por su implicación en el asunto. Orgullo y sufrimiento thumb|right|180px|Horn durante su investigación en Tyrena. En el año primero DBY, Horn se encontraba en la ciudad de Tyrena, investigando el tráfico del survapierre, una bebida alcohólicaStar Wars Galaxies Por aquel entonces, Horn era un agente de Seguridad de Corellia veterano, con una reputación de ser uno de los mejores oficiales del servicio. Horn era conocido por entrenar a novatos, ayudándoles a aclimatarse al CorSec y tenía muchos protegidos y amigos dentro del servicio. Horn estaba profundamente disgustado con el desempeño CorSec de cazar Jedi y le desagradaba enormemente el oficial de Inteligencia Imperial asignado a su zona, Kirtan Loor.The Official Star Wars Fact File 70 Alrededor del segundo año DBY, Corran, que había seguido los pasos de su padre en la Academia, se graduó y comenzó su carrera como agente de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia. Horn no lo quitó ojo al entrenamiento de su hijo, y sus amigos del programa de entrenamiento le enviaron algunos de los resultados de Corran. El joven Horn destacó, batiendo algunas de las muchas plusmarcas obtenidas por el mismo Valin Horn.Para deleite de Horn, los dos trabajaron frecuentemente como equipo. Como precaución adicional, cargó el mensaje que había grabado sobre su tradición Jedi al droide compañero de Corran, Whistler. Más tarde, ese mismo año, Nyche fue envestida por un conductor borracho en un aerodeslizador. Horn y Corran corrieron al hospital para estar con ella. Allí habló con ellos sobre su futuro después de que muriese, dejando a padre e hijo llorando juntos.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Golpe al Sol Negro Al final del segundo año DBY Horn y su hijo estaban trabajando en pareja vigilando el puesto de la calle de la Nave del Tesoro de Sajsh, un agente de Zekka Thyne cabecilla del Sol Negro corelliano. Mientras tanto, Corran avistó a un hombre dirigiéndose a Sajsh para intentar hacerle una entrega para Borbor Crisk —un señor del cimen rival. Los Horn vigilaron al hombre y después de que Sajsh le dijera que volviese más tarde a otro establecimiento, le encontraron reuniéndose con un inusual grupo de compañeros, uno de los cuales parecía ser el cazarrecompensas Jodo Kast —realmente era el Gran Almirante Thrawn haciéndose pasar por Kast, aunque Horn nunca se enteró de esto. Corran se figuró que probablemente Thyne querría llevar al grupo de vuelta a su fortín para interrogarles y se planteó unirse al extraño grupo como medio para penetrar en el superprotegido fortín y obtener pruebas para su arresto. Horn lo consideró tremendamente arriesgado, y continuaron observando al grupo. Cuando dos de ellos se metieron en problemas al intentar salvar a un tendero y a su hija de los Mercenarios Brommstaad, los Horn sacaron sus desintegradotes para protegerlos, obligando a los mercenarios a retirarse. Los agradecidos miembros del grupo se presentaron como Kast, Riij Winward, Rathe Palror, Haber Trell y Maranne Darmic. Los Horn se hicieron pasar por un par de criminales asociados no emparentados y buscando trabajar con Crisk, y les propusieron ir con los demás a su reunión con el agente de Crisk. Thrawn, el líder del grupo, decidió que Horn iría junto con Trell y Palror para la reunión mientras que Corran, Winward y Darmic descargaban el cargamento de la entrega. Thrawn daría respaldo al primer grupo. El grupo de Horn se dirigió a la reunión, y fueron capturados por los matones de Thyne. Les llevaron al fortín de Thyne en donde les golpearon para obtener información, pero tenían poco que ofrecer. Relativamente pronto, llegaron Thrawn y Corran, pero Thrawn le dijo a Thyne que el grupo planeaba asesinarle y entregó también a Corran. Los cuatro prisioneros fueron llevados a un sótano y Horn se dio cuenta por las bromas de Thrawn de que la mayoría de los matones de Thyne se irían para atrapar a Darmic y a Winward. También se dio cuenta de que Thrawn había dispuesto un estilete molecular entre las barras de su celda. Concluyendo que “Kast” había urdido una compleja jugada para infiltrarse en el palacio de Thyne y parecer estar en el otro bando, utilizaron el estilete para cortar las barras y emboscar al guarda, dándoselo a Trell y Palror para que escapasen mientras ellos atrapaban a Thyne. Mientras la mayoría de los hombres de Thyne estaban fuera, los Horn consiguieron llegar hasta el despacho de Thyne, en donde Thrawn les ayudó a reducir a los guardas; sin embargo, Thyne huyó por un túnel de escape secreto. Los agentes del CorSec siguieron a Thyne por el túnel hasta llegar a una cueva, en donde el señor del crimen comenzó a dispararles. Avanzaron a hurtadillas por la cueva, pero Thyne atrapó a Corran como rehén. Exigió a Horn que se mostrase, lo que él hizo, pero Horn le ordenó que se rindiera. Cuando quedó claro que no lo haría, Horn accedió a bajar su arma. Calmándose ante la situación de su hijo, se centró en sí mismo, concentrándose en apuntar al ojo de Thyne, y uso la Fuerza para proyectar una ilusión de sí mismo quitando su dedo del gatillo. En realidad, mantuvo su arma sobre Thyne y descargó un disparo paralizante que incapacitó al señor del crimen. Más tarde le explicó la proeza a Corran sobre como usó su dedo medio para accionar el gatillo. Ambos salieron de la cueva con el inconsciente Thyne y corrieron a una patrulla de soldados de asalto, a los que Horn tuvo que engañar para que no les ejecutasen. El comandante del asalto imperial, coronel Maximilian Veer, tenía instrucciones de Thrawn de que los esperase y les dejase ir con el prisionero, lo que hizo al comprobar la situación. Horn también pidió formalmente a Veers que le ayudase para conseguir la orden para poder investigar el fortín de Thyne, dándole al coronel la justificación legal para asaltar el edificio. Thyne fue tal y como se esperaba procesado y encarcelado y culpó a los Horn por su encarcelamiento en Kessel.X-wing: Wedge's Gamble Muerte y legado Alrededor de medio año después de haber arrestado a Thyne. Horn y Corran fueron enviados a una misión en la que esperaban dificultades. Horn se encontró con otros dos individuos mientras Corran los monitoreaba desde lejos. Horn fue asesinado cuando el cazarrecompensas Bossk entró y esparció una llamarada de fuego desde el otro lado de la mesa en donde se sentaba Horn. Corran salió disparado pero solo pudo sujetar en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. El mismísimo director de la Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia estuvo presente en el velatorio de Horn, en donde la gran cantidad de gente conmovida celebró su vida. El recuerdo de su padre, la condecoración Jedi, pasó a su hijo. Corran localizó a Bossk, pero Kirtan Loor lo dejó suelto sin nada más que una comparecencia, citando su carencia de destreza manual al provocar un daño colateral con la muerte de Horn en la ejecución de una orden judicial Imperial válida contra los acompañantes de Horn. La relación entre Corran y Loor se fue degenerando hasta que Corran abandonó Corellia para acabar uniéndose a la Nueva República. Sirviendo allí, descubrió su herencia familiar y puso el mensaje que le dejó Horn; en 11 DBY, Corran se entrenó y se convirtió en Caballero Jedi ya que la orden que Horn vio destruirse fue restaurada por Luke Skywalker, con Corran llegando a Maestro Jedi y ocupando un lugar en el reactivado Consejo Jedi.Bloodlines Además, Corran se casó con Mirax Terrik, la hija del viejo rival de Horn, y los dos tuvieron dos hijos; Valin —en recuerdo a Horn— y Jysella. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|180px|Horn a finales de 2 DBY. Valin Horn era por norma general bondadoso y de buen carácter, pero estaba total y firmemente dedicado a la persecución de la injusticia. Fue un investigador absolutamente implacable, y extremadamente honesto; tenía una habilidad natural para fijarse en pequeños detalles de sus investigaciones que proporcionaban grandes avances. Desde tierna edad, fue educado por su padre Jedi para mantener sus emociones bajo control, evitando la ira y el pánico y permanecer sereno. Estaba en contra de la innecesaria eliminación de vidas, y siempre encontraba la manera de evitar infligir daño si podía. En consecuencia, casi siempre utilizaba su desintegrador para aturdir y animaba a su hijo a hacerlo así también. Un hombre de familia, Horn fue un padre amoroso para su hijo y un marido devoto. Padre e hijo se llevaban extremadamente bien, considerándose amigos y compañeros de trabajo así como familia, y su sólida compenetración les permitió compartir sus preocupaciones como adultos. Mientras la Alianza para Restaurar la República ganaba más victorias contra el Imperio, Horn sentía que sus éxitos envalentonaban a los criminales y contribuían a un clima más violento en los bajos fondos. También le molestaba que se dirigieran más recursos de gobierno para la lucha de la Rebelión y que percibió como simpatías Rebeldes sospechosamente exageradas en vez de detener el crimen serio. La asociación de corellianos con el crimen y con las actividades Rebeldes también le disgustaban y enfurecían. Si bien no era un seguidor de la Rebelión, a la que consideraba un grupo sin ley, también le disgustaba el Imperio, considerándolo opresivo, y preocupado por la necesidad en última instancia de hacerle frente. Poderes y habilidades Horn tenía la capacidad de la precognición con la Fuerza, y también podía percibir sentimientos y emociones a través de ella; y su habilidad para leer el pensamiento le ayudó enormemente para saber que sospechoso estaba mintiendo. Como todos los Jedi Halcyon, Horn tenía el don de proyectar ilusiones en la mente de los demás o de persuadirles con trucos mentales, así como su incapacidad para la telequinesia.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Sin embargo, solo fue entrenado de niño y tras años sin usar la Fuerza, incluso pequeños esfuerzos le dejaban agotado. Entre bastidores El personaje de Valin Horn fue creado por el autor Michale A. Stackpole como el padre de uno de los protagonistas de Stackpole, Corran Horn. Horn fue mencionado por primera vez como parte de contexto histórico de su hijo en X-wing: Rogue Squadron y gran parte de la historia de Horn se dio durante el cursó de las aventuras de Corran Horn. Si bien su nombre original fue Hal Horn, y ese nombre es el usado en casi todas las fuentes sobre Horn, X-wing: The Krytos Trap afirma que “Hal” era solo un apodo, y que mantenía su nombre dado Valin. Valin Horn hizo su primera aparición como tal en el relato Side Trip, escrito por Stackpole y Timothy Zahn. Horn también aparece en un flashback en X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel, también escrito por Stackpole, y en el relato Interlude at Darkknell, otra colaboración entre Stackpole y Zahn. Además, Horn es un personaje no jugable en el juego de rol multijugador Star Wars Galaxies. En I, Jedi, se dice que Horn tenía diez años cuando su padre se fue a luchar en las Guerras Clon; sin embargo, él mismo afirma tener diez años cuando su padre muere. El subsiguiente canon no solo sitúa las Guerras Clon aproximadamente diez años después de lo fijado por Stackpole, que creaba la situación de Horn teniendo a su hijo Corran siendo apenas un adolescente, sino también separando la salida de Halcyon a las Guerras Clon tras su muerte en tres años. Con todas estas contradicciones la edad canónica de Horn no esta clara. Apariciones *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Side Trip'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Exile'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 70'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 90'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 126'' * Bounty Hunters' Guild Handbook}} * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Oficiales de la Fuerza de Seguridad Corelliana Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Aprendices Jedi Post-Ruusan